Emporia Towers
The Emporia Towers are a set of upper-class residential and shopping buildings, located on Harmony Lane in Downtown Emporia of Columbia. History The two buildings were a popular place among the Columbia Citizens, known for their quality products and luxurious housing, with a homey pub close by. Known Residents The following are the residents who once called the Towers their home, listed on the directories posted above the letterboxes: Gen PlaqueSQ Apts1 DIFF.png|''Main Building 1 Apt. A - N. Whitechurch Apt. B - P. Belmont Apt. C - J. C. Astor Apt. D - Van Rensselaer'' Gen PlaqueSQ Apts2 DIFF.png|''Main Building 2 Apt. A - W. Drexel Apt. B - Payne-Elkin Apt. C - T. M. Whitney Apt. D - U. Aspinwall'' Gen PlaqueSQ Apts3 DIFF.png|''Apartment Building Apt. A - D. Lockhart Apt. B - Vanderburgh Apt. C - M. I. Flagler Apt. D - R. F. Morrison'' ''BioShock Infinite'' The Vox Populi uprising has devastated all of Emporia, including the Towers. When Booker DeWitt and Elizabeth pass through Harmony Lane, they may visit the buildings, though it is optional. Main Building This stylish main building housed both shops and living spaces. One of the ground floor entrances is gated, but the other can be opened with a simple hairpin. The duo are not the first to arrive as the whole reception area is vandalized. As soon as they enter, two nearby Vox Soldiers will come running in. The counter lays empty as the receptionist woman has been killed. Five portraits of important members from The Founders party hang on the walls, of which one has been torn down. The player is unable to access any of the other floors as the two elevators are unusable: One is on fire and the other is just an empty electrified shaft. The only noteworthy item is a Lockpicking Kit by the elevators. Apartment Building A second residential building is located further down the Lane. Just like the main building, only one of the doors of the apartment building is accessible, requiring three Lockpicks. As the doors open, a citizen comes out of his hiding place. In a desperate attempt to protect his life, he attacks, believing that Booker is one of the Vox. The first floor was mainly used as a storage area and for mailboxes. There is a couch near the stairs up, with a Medical Kit, a Salts bottle and someone has written "Hoarder" on the floor. The stairway is blocked by furniture, likely as a blockage made by survivors upstairs. During the commotion, a Gear was included in the makeshift barricade. New Discoveries New Gear *1 random Gear - on the stairs in the apartment building. Gallery BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Main Building Entrance.png|''The main building's entrance.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Main Building Interior 1.png|''Another view of the interior.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Main Building Elevator 1.png|''The electrified elevator shaft.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Main Building Elevator 2.png|''The crashed and burning elevator.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Apartment Building.png|''The Emporia Towers apartment building.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Apartment Building Interior.png|''The interior of the apartment building's first floor.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Apartment Building Interior Stairs.png|''The stairs leading to the apartments.'' BioI DE Harmony Lane Empria Towers Apartment Building Interior Blocked Stairs.png|''The blocked of stairway.'' Behind the Scenes *Advertisements for the Emporia Towers can be seen in early footage of the game.BioShock Infinite 15 minute demo E3 2011 HD on YouTube *When BioShock Infinite was first released, the lock on the doors to the Main Building required lockpicks to be opened. This was changed with an update to only require a hairpin. Given the layout of the only room that can be accessed and the requirement that lockpicks were needed to open the lock, it seems possible that at one time more of the Main Building could be explored. References it:Emporia Towers Category:Columbia Businesses Category:Downtown Emporia